


sybarite

by lebelinconnu



Series: Mirror Shards [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, POV poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebelinconnu/pseuds/lebelinconnu
Summary: he is a monster. he is a man. he is both, and neither, something in between that could only exist as a creation.





	sybarite

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me, i'm back on my bullshit.

n.  
1\. you are a symbol. you have been drawn out of your father like poison, an imperfection to be purged from a would-be god. in his vision of deification, his future of unshakable power, you have no place. but you can earn one, he says, if you are a loyal son. you do not yet know that your father tells only lies.

2\. you are a rebel. from the moment you were born, there has been a plan for you, a purpose, a use. you do not want it. outside your creator’s reach, you find freedom, and the ability to grant it to others. you now find yourself surrounded by creatures who have been made like you, and their wounded hearts soon beat with love. here, under a city that knows no fear of you, you are not a spy, a killer, a demon, and unlike your father, you tell no lies. 

3\. you are human. though you were artificially made twiceover, you have found yourself in possession of that most precious thing- a soul. the cost is that you have lost the dearest family you have ever known, one of them at your own hand, and grief courses through every part of your borrowed body. the reward is something you could never have imagined. 

4\. you are a martyr. this human who has offered himself up to you pushed past your diamond shield, tore away the veil, and showed you all your hidden fragility. he befriends you, and you cannot tell if this is apology or mockery. when your creator reaches out his hand to smite this foreign prince, you tell your first and only lie. what you do will cost your life, and you go to your death willingly. you hear him calling out to you even as you and your father crumble in twain.


End file.
